


A Serious  Black ⚫

by LORDSLAYER69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDSLAYER69/pseuds/LORDSLAYER69
Summary: Sirius Black is serious this time.A Story about a person who loved and loved and lost in return.He has 1 person left to love and protect.This time things would be different.This time he will survive and love.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- yeah, I know I haven’t updated Dual Wielder in a while but I promise you it’ll soon be updated.  
> Slow Progression, Flowerpot, and Sirius/OC, No Major Bashing, AU.  
> Now on with it-

Despair and darkness. Pain and suffering. Never-ending agony. Sadness. These were the feelings most commonly associated with the prison of Azkaban. People assumed, guessed, drew inferences.They were wrong, the reality was much worse. 

A thunderstorm brewed almost daily on this side of the island, enveloping the prison in bleak, grey clouds. The downpour was not simply rain-water, or so they thought. It was common belief that every drop was designed to strip away a person’s sanity- delving them deep into the cold. The cold was heart-wrenching, reaching deep into the bones of each inmate until they could think of nothing else. The cold occupied their very soul, wrangling the warmth out of it. A sign that they were being worn down, that there was no light at any time of the day, or in any corner of the prison..

The Azkaban guards, trained professionals, had never gotten used to it, and some minded their own business. But the others, it seemed, never quite got their fill of making the prisoners’ lives a living hell- such was their way to cope with the emptiness brought on by the island.. The guards also had their favorite prisoner, Sirius Black. He wasn’t your run-of-the-mill prisoner, not by a long shot.. People taunted him during monthly visits and any other opportunity they got, especially on special occasions, but he had somehow managed to survive. His living conditions were far from luxurious, bordering on adequate. . Fortunately, the guards at the prison decided to have mercy on his poor soul- not keeping him in an isolation cell. They even got him company- things to spend time with, albeit in the form of dementors. It was astounding, a miracle even- he was able to maintain coherent speech throughout the entire ordeal. This news was gaining traction among the ministry workers as it defied precedence. Most couldn’t even speak for weeks after being in the presence of dementors, let alone hold intelligible conversation. 

But there are always reasons for the things that sometimes we aren’t able to justify by mundane means. Sirius Black was innocent. He had loved and been loved but then he lost, he lost everything precious to him. He did not care about the opinion of the public, or the general consensus about his ‘wrong-doings’. All he cared about were the Potters and perhaps that was the thing that kept him going.

He wasn’t immune to the dark effects that the prison had on him, but came out with his sanity intact as he latched onto the one thing that was left from his old life. The one thing, person, that he swore to protect.

Harry Potter.

His eyes rolled back in his head as a memory overcame him.

_ He could see James almost bursting like a small child, his black eyes showing the joy that he had never seen like anywhere before, he rushed towards Sirius, his auror cloak rustling before enveloping him in a hug. _

_ “You can go in now Paddy; Harry’s sleeping inside, and looks like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” It baffled Sirius- how having a child provided such immense joy to James, more than he had ever witnessed, but he was happy for him nonetheless. He had been wanting this for James for so long, and it was satisfying to finally see his happiness come to fruition. James deserved this, and so much more. _

_ “I am so glad, Prongs, let's see the little thing,” said Sirius as he pulled out of the hug and tried to drag James towards the room.  _ With a swirl of motion, the memory altered. The vision of James turned into an almost mocking caricature of Albus Dumbledore, the aura around him being rather ominous.

**“These are dark times and there is no denying young Mr. Black.” The meaning of these words said by Dumbledore eluded him, but he was still able to make out the severity of the situation by his grave tone.**

Sirius shook his head, someone was screaming, who was screaming so loudly? Had someone lost their marbles again? He was startled out of his reverie as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see a dementor gazing upon him with what he could only describe as pity. That was the moment he realized that the screams were his own. In the periphery of his vision he saw blinding lights, he whipped his head sideways and some of his dirty hair came in front of his face. Only to realize there was nothing there. He had loved and loved but lost. He wasn’t going down now. He couldn’t go down now. Harry was alive. He had not lost everything. Not yet.

All he could think about was keeping the promise he made to Lily, just as he slipped back into the realm of memories.

_ “You saw her too, right Sirius? The one with the red hair?” asked James as he ran alongside Sirius in the hallways, having bumped into Snape and one of his friends. One of his  _ **_beautiful_ ** _ friends, one that didn’t look all that pleased with him. _

_ “Yeah, I did. Wonder what they were up to, she looked downright murderous..” Came his reply, as they reached the great hall and took a seat at their house table. _

_ “Nah, I think she was awesome.”  _

_ “Delusional you are, James, delusional. Isn’t that right, Peter?” He asked as he turned towards the chubby little boy. But suddenly he started changing, his face grew more rat-like, he became older and fatter. _

_ “Peter?” _

**“How could you, Sirius?! How could you betray Lily and James?” screamed the rat animagus. “They were our friends, and you betrayed them!”**

**“** **_Bombarda_ ** **!”**

Sirius laughed, he laughed loudly, so lost in grief and sadness that he no longer cared that he was laughing. He was being blamed for committing crimes he didn’t commit, but that didn’t bother him. What bothered him was that Peter took his happiness away, his love away, his life away. At that moment he had forgotten about being a godfather, or his own life had turned to hell. He loved and loved and only lost in return. Screeching of the cell gates came only once a month and every time it happened he had a harder time believing there were people other than him that still lived and breathed. Today, he was startled to hear the minister’s voice.

“Still laughing Black? Should’ve known that you wouldn’t be any different than Regulus. He was also…”

He tuned out the minister. Regulus? He had heard that name before.

_ “Are you afraid, Regulus?” _

_ “Of what?” _

__

_ “Death.” _

__

_ “Oh, no, I’m not” _

__

_ “Really? Why not?” _

_ “Because. Most people would imagine Death to be this cruel, dark, monstrous deity that haunts everyone, turning their dreams into nightmares- awaiting their demise. Me, well, I imagine Death to be this beautiful woman. Her eyes wouldn’t be lifeless, instead, full of hope and love. Her touch would be soft and delicate. She would emerge from the dark shadowy corner of the room and glide gracefully over to you. I don’t think she’d cut me with a scythe, no. I think she’d pull me into a strong, lovingly tight hug, where she would stroke my head and calm me. She wouldn’t take me to heaven or hell, but she’d take me home. Where I can finally be happy Sirius. I can finally be happy, no obligations to be a good son, no pressure to hate muggles without a reason. Just peace.” _

He broke into tears. The memory of his long gone brother broke him, his composure. 

“Laughing one second and crying the other, you have lost it haven’t you Black?” the Minister asked quietly as he unfurled the newspaper and began to read.

Yes, he had started crying. He was beginning to forget his family. He and Regulus had never been on the best of terms, but that did not mean he wanted to forget the man. As he tried to clear his head, tried to remember anything else he might have forgotten, something caught his eye...

He saw the moving image of the Weasley’s on the front page, but that wasn’t what drew his attention. His eye was captured by their family pet, a rat. A rat. Held with it’s stomach up, you could see it missing one of it’s fingers.

Sirius felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time- desire. A desire for vengeance, for retribution. A desire for freedom, a desire to protect. He had a new goal.

  
  



	2. A New Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- 2nd chapter is up!  
> A big thanks to somerandomindianbloke, waskeHD, charleannete and astro fr the beta!!

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was on his regularly scheduled trip to Azkaban. He mostly made the cold boat ride out to the island for the public image and accompanying article in the Prophet, but he also had to make sure that everything was running properly. He had the best of protection always beside him while he visited, Madam Bones herself and two senior aurors. He knew all too well how corrupt the Ministry could be, and that even a routine inspection could become a convenient site for a ‘tragic accident’. He was expecting a standard, short visit, not something much, much different.

“Minister…”

Fudge dropped the newspaper with a start, did that inmate just speak? He hadn’t heard a single inmate address him in all the time he had been Minister of Magic. It seemed as though at least one prisoner had somehow maintained a certain level of coherence in spite of the Dementors. A recognizable, intelligible greeting was truly remarkable.

“What is it, Black?” The minister asked in a wary but firm voice. 

Remarkable as his capability for coherent speech was, a certain level of precaution still had to be taken with a mass-murderer.

“Can… can I have that paper?” He asked once again in that ghastly and disturbing voice while pointing towards the issue of the Daily Prophet that the Minister was holding.

The Minister looked towards the paper and thought for a minute.

_ ‘Why does Black want the bloody newspaper? It isn’t as if he would want to suddenly know about the news now, does he? But then again there probably wasn’t going to be any harm in giving him the Prophet.’ _

He looked at Black again, who seemed as if he hadn’t had a meal in years. He hated the way the prisoners looked after a long time in Azkaban, their hollowed-out skin clinging to their bones and the tattoos on their chest marking them as a prisoner of the lowest level of this hellhole. He felt a shiver running down his spine at the thought of himself ever being imprisoned here. Black looked the same as all the other prisoners on the floor, like a skeleton only waiting to die. If he was being honest and there wasn’t anyone around him to hear, he almost hoped that Black would just die already. It would save him from having to watch the suffering.

As he gazed upon Black’s figure, something akin to pity crossed Ministers’ facial features. Sirius Black, once a scion of their society. A good family too in Fudge’s own opinion. Narcissa, Lucius’s wife, came from the same family after all. Well, he supposed the family had both good and bad eggs. Just a couple of cells down Bellatrix Lestrange was wailing or crying. He honestly didn’t know which. No, Sirius Black was paying his dues, it seemed. The dues he owed to the one he betrayed, the one he looked to as his own family.

Sirius looked at the minister and saw a pitiful and disgusted expression. He did not want any of his pity, Sirius knew that this minister, just like the last one was, corrupt.

Cornelius too believed that he had betrayed James and Lily, Cornelius too was in Lucius’s pockets, Cornelius too believed that Regulus died a death eater.

Regulus?

_ “Sometimes I worry about you, you know Sirius, you are fighting an impossible battle with us all alone. You are fighting a war by yourself. it's not easy being you but you do it to the best of your abilities. it's not easy being you and yet you survive on nights like this. you inspire me so much despite being someone I am supposed to despise. You inspire these words as you continue to fight for the love you deserve. I know it feels like moving on is impossible and sometimes you don't even know where to start but I hope you know that there's a power that lives within you. A power that no one can destroy. a power that can be used to set yourself free. Sometimes I worry about you but then I remember how strong you are. I believe in you, please believe in yourself Sirius because if you won’t then no one ever will.” _

_ “Why do you still follow this path then Reggie? I know that I will probably die like this but I am fighting for something I believe in. Why don’t you too, little brother?”  _

_ He gave Sirius a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and replied, “I have already sold my soul for you, Sirius. What more do you want from me?” _

His head jerked as he flashed back to reality as if a lightning bolt had hit him, he saw the Minister giving him a look of pity, offering him the rolled newspaper.

He gingerly moved his hand ahead and took it in his hands and opened the page where all the Weasleys were standing and smiling. 

“I really feel for Harry Potter you know, Amelia? Parents were murdered by his own godfather. What must the child think when he hears the news? Sirius was named Harry’s godfather right, Amelia? Do I recall correctly?” Asked the Minister as he turned towards the head of DMLE and her two aurors with a frown. 

“Yes minister, Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, Harry Potter’s godfather” replied Amelia Bones in a business-like tone. “I always did pity young Mr. Potter and Lily minister, after everything uncle Fleamont did for Sirius it all seems a shame really.”

“Do not pity the dead Madam Bones, pity the living and those who live without love,” said one of the aurors behind her.

Tonks shot a warning look to her colleague but it was too late.

“And who might you be Auror…?” Asked an irked Amelia Bones as she turned towards the dark-skinned, black-haired beauty.

“Noir. Evra Noir.”

“Do you pity Sirius Black, Noir?”

“No, Madam.”

“Well, I’m sure he hasn’t received any love in recent times, Auror. Care to elaborate then?”

“Sirius Black according to me Madam Bones has the capability of loving and receiving love more than anyone among us here, that is the reason the dementors don’t affect him like they do to you or me anymore…” continued the Auror in a monotone voice.

But Sirius wasn’t listening to what she was saying anymore. He knew that voice. That voice should have died 12 years ago.

The past beckoned to Sirius once more as he got lost in another memory. A memory of a scene he had hoped to not visit, not again.

_ The carnage and destruction caused to the estate were accentuated by the heavy downpour and thundering clouds. It was truly an ominous night. Panic filled his insides as Sirius ran towards the rubble of the broken building. As he got closer, he bore witness to a horrifying sight. The Dark Mark floated above the once-grand estate, slithering atop it tauntingly. The bone-chilling visual made Sirius lose his footing for a moment. _

_ The wizarding world was made painfully aware of the mark and the havoc that followed it through several morale-breaking instances. It struck terror into the eyes of the beholder, always carrying through with the promise of pain and suffering it denoted. The floating skull, sheltering a vicious serpent, was the calling card of the most feared wizard in the world- adding further cause for alarm along with its ghastly appearance. Sirius doubled his speed as he dashed towards the entrance. _

_ His heart stopped the moment he saw her. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were clouded over as she stared into the sky. Her face was marred with gashes and injuries. Blood, still warm, trailed down from her lips- painting them in a manner that seemed to be mocking her favourite shade of lipstick. Her clothes were in tatters, showing the wounds on her body. The blood had stained her garments red.  _

_ He reached her and fell to his knees, sobbing. Tears ran down his face as he took in the sight of the woman he loved. _

_ “Marley…?” Desperation could be heard in his voice as he held out the tiniest bit of hope. The woman in question stirred, and with a lot of visible effort, looked up at him with the gentlest of smiles. “Siri…” she coughed up a bit of blood as she laughed, delighted to see her love in front of her, “so glad you could make it.” _

_ “You’re not giving up on me, right?” _

_ “As if. You wouldn’t last a minute without me, ya mangy mutt.” _

_ Their laughter was whole, but the situation had left him hollow. He feared the worst and was filled with trepidation at the thought of a life without her. She burst into a coughing fit, spilling ichor continuously. Sirius was panicking, desperate to help. _

_ “Exp- Expecto- Expecto Patronum, EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Alas, no happy memory could offset the tragedy he was experiencing. Unable to produce even a glimmer of light, he broke down begging. Begging her to not go. Her response was to bring up a shaky hand to cup his cheek. _

_ “Love, it doesn’t matter whether I go or not. I’ll always be waiting for you at the end of the aisle, whether here or on the other side. Besides, you finally have an excuse to cover me with flowers, don’t you?” _

_ He choked on his breath, holding her closer all the same. “Not like this, Marley.” _

_ “Not like this.” _

A cold wave of air brought him back to life, to reality. The Minister and his entourage were leaving. The newer auror, Noir, looked back at him and gave him a slight, reassuring smile- filling him with a kind of warmth that he hadn’t felt in years.

It was time for him to set the record straight, he mused as he gazed upon the paper. He had been waiting for twelve years, and now the wait was over. 

It was time to call back Padfoot.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review if u like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Review, and tell me if u like it!


End file.
